Origins of Kanto
by Heroverse101
Summary: Being one of the three newly certified trainers to receive a starter Pokémon from the famous Pokémon Professor, Red embarks on a journey to pursue his dream of becoming the strongest trainer in the world. However, the road to be a champion isn't as easy as one sees and soon Red finds himself tangled in a sinister plot that could change his life forever. R&R
1. New Game

**Origins of Kanto**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak._

 _So, this story is going to be based off of the popular anime special, Pokemon Origins. Of course, it's not going to be entirely same. This story is sort of a mix between the anime, games, and the manga, along with my own plot. Keep in mind there are no OC's playing any major role other than beings extras. The story will follow FireRed and LeafGreen, along with some plots from Yellow, meaning there will be the Sevii Islands arc (in my way, not the game way) and other things. Keep in mind this is just FANFICTION, so if you see anything that wasn't in the games, anime or manga, don't start flaming because this is supposed to be different._

 _Without further ado, let's get on with the story. Don't forget to R &R!_

 _Also, WARNING: This chapter is a little gruesome in the beginning. It's not going to be this dark in the whole story, but I thought I should let you guys know._

~|Chapter 1: New Game|~

 **[12:30 AM] Unknown Location**

The man walked down the long, dark hallway that seemed to go on for miles. He held a tablet in one hand, while the other was used to adjust his dark glasses. He was an aged man with bald hair, and a white mustache. He sported a white lab coat over a suit and stood tall with a strong posture.

Turning the corner, he saw two men clad in black suits seemingly on guard in front of a large grey, metallic door with the yellow and black tape on its frames.

The men immediatly saluted the man and stepped aside. The man nodded and tapped in a passcode on the security lock that was on the side. A green light flashed and the door slid open, allowing the man to walk in.

Once inside, the man looked around to see other scientists walking around clad in lab coats doing something.

The man walked past them, having no interest in what they were doing. On his way, he passed by several large glass tubes, each with a creature inside. The creatures were all different, with some missing some body parts or just unconsciously floating in the tubes.

The man walked past them and headed for the farthest side of the room, where a group of scientists stood along with a few men similar to the guards outside.

Upon seeing the man, the group saluted him as he walked up to them and gazed at the rather large glass tube in front of them.

Inside, floating unconsciously, was a feline like creature with a white colored body and purple markings. It was bounded by chains on its hands and feet and looked whole, unlike the other creatures.

"Sir, it's finally time", one of the scientists spoke. "After all these months, it's time to see how our experiment has gone".

The man nodded. "Indeed it is. It was hard enough getting our hands on Mew, but trying to clone it has proved to be incredibly difficult".

The man smiled, sinisterly. "But now, we have finally got it. We shall be the first people ever to have successfully clone the mythical Mew. We are making history tonight, men!"

The group of scientists and guards cheered, seemingly excited. A large crowd had formed behind them. Everyone in the lab had stopped what they were doing and came over to see the moment they were waiting for. The man nodded at the scientist next to him.

"Awaken our little pet. Let it see the world for the first time".

The scientist nodded and looked at the control panel in front of him. His eyes scanned around until finally landing on a large button, labelled "EXPERIMENT 150".

The man pressed it without hesitation and looked up at the tube. Immediatly, the tube emitted a yellow light and let out small bursts of electricity. The creature was immediatly electrocuted, jolting it out of its unconscious state. Its eyes were still closed as it struggled around in pain.

The machine let out a loud humming noise and the crowd watched with wide eyes. The man was grinning like a madman.

"It's working!" he exclaimed. "It's actually working! This is happening!" The creature continued to struggle around as the humming noise got louder. The man stared at it with glee. After working on this project for months, the man was beyond excited to finally unravel it. This was the result of hard work. He couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

It was then the scientist noticed something.

"Um, sir?" he said. He pointed to the energy bar on the man's tablet. "The energy levels are rising a little too fast".

"What?" the man looked at the screen and his eyes went wide. It was true. The blue bar was rapidly getting bigger as it spread up. It then passed a large red line on the bar, making the man gasp.

"Oh no! It's expelling too much energy! Shut it down! Shut it down now!" the man shouted. The scientist hurriedly pressed the off button. To his fear, nothing happened.

"It's not working!" the scientist cried out.

"WHAT?!" the man shouted. "Keep trying! Shut it down before it gets out of control!" The scientist slammed his fist on the off button repeatedly. Nothing seemed to be happening, much to the man's fear.

By now, the room had gotten brighter with the electricity and a loud siren began to blare in the room.

The man knew it was too late to do anything now, so he shouted the last option.

"RUN!"

Everyone turned around and began to run, knowing it was too late now. The sound of rapid footsteps were heard throughout the room. The guards outside had opened the doors and ran off.

The man knew they had messed up badly, and now they were paying for it. The only thing they could do was run and get out of here before it was too late. The man knew what would happen. If the energy levels expanded too much, it would prove catastrophic. And now that is was happening, everyone needed to be a good distance away.

They didn't get too far though. Before anyone could even make it out the door, the electricity grew bigger and flashed brightly in the room. The creature's movements were even more violent than before and the tube was beginning to crack under the force of the pressure.

With a loud roar, the creature's eyes snapped open and suddenly, the room was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

The man was knocked off his feet and thrown into the wall. Before he could do anything, shards of glass pierced his arm, making him cry out in pain.

As he sat there against the wall holding his bleeding arm, the man could hear the screams of his fellow scientists through the blaze. The room had turned into a complete inferno, with fire nearly everywhere.

He knew that his men didn't make it. The sound of the agonizing screams and silhouettes of their bodies flailing around gave it away. The room had been covered in fire and a large cloud of smoke. Suddenly from the smoke, the man saw a faint blue light. The light suddenly grew bigger and brighter, clearing the smoke.

What the man saw would haunt him forever. There in the distance, the creature stood tall on its legs, glaring at the man with glowing blue eyes. Its hands were also glowing blue, letting out energy that seemed to protect the creature.

Around the creature lay several men, charred and burned on the ground. The man didn't have to guess that they were dead. Anyone who was that close to the explosion had no chance of surviving. The creature continued to glare at him before it surrounded itself in blue energy and began to float up.

The man shut his eyes through his broken lenses, not wanting to see his impending doom. It was his turn. But his eyes suddenly snapped open when he heard a loud crash. The creature was gone and there was a large hole in the ceiling.

The man let out a large breath of air he was holding in and struggled to stand up. He needed to get out of here before the fire claimed him.

"S...sir...", a voice croaked out. The man gasped and looked down to his right and saw his lead scientist laying flat on the ground, a large piece of glass embedded in his abdomen.

"Sir...", the scientist spoke with a deep breath, knowing it was his last breath he would ever take. "It...has escaped...Mewtwo...has...escaped...".

 **Three months later**  
 **Pallet Town, Kanto Region**

The sun was shining brightly, bringing its rays through the window of the room. The boy lazily opened his eyes and sat up in bed, stretching out his arms in the process.

He had messy black hair and crimson colored eyes. The smile on his face never wavered.

"Today's the day", he spoke to himself. He quickly got dressed in his usual attire which consisted of a red jacket with white sleeves over a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and white and red shoes. To top it off, a red and white cap sat on his hair.

He headed downstairs where his mother was making breakfast. Upon hearing her son's footsteps, she turned around.

"Up early today, Red? It's not everyday you wake up before nine ten in the morning".

Red smiled. "Mom, you know what day it is today. You think I would miss out on something like this?"

His mom smiled. "Well, I'm proud of you honey. Now go on and eat your breakfast before it gets cold".

"What do we got? Pancakes, huh? Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Red sat down on the table and dove in without hesitation. Nothing could beat his mother's homemade cooking.

Once he was finished, Red stood by the door. His mother was smothering him in a hug, tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much! I really wish you could stay here!"

Red felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He didn't want to leave his mom alone. Ever since his father had died in a car crash five years ago, his mother had been alone, barely seeing anybody outside. Luckily, over the years she had gotten over it, but even now Red could still sense her grief.

"Mom, I have to go. It's my dream", Red said. "Besides, you were the one who convinced me to go".

His mother sighed. "Right. All boys leave home one day. Well, make me proud Red. Remember to call everday, okay? Oh, and stay out of trouble!"

Red smiled. "I will". With a final goodbye, Red walked out the door.

He had mixed feelings inside his head right now. Right now, he was mainly excited. Because today was the day he would get his first Pokemon. And that too, a rare starter from the famous Professor Oak.

Back in the Trainers' School in Pallet Town, Red had been one of the three people to be getting a starter from Professor Oak. He and the other two had been the best students and had gotten their Trainer's License. Red knew Professor Oak personally since his mom was great friends with him. Now, Red planned to go out and become the champion of the Pokemon League.

"Hey Red!" Red turned around to find a girl walking up to him. She sported a blue tank top over a red skirt, long blue socks over her shoes and a large white hat on her hair.

Leaf Green, his childhood friend and also one of the three kids who would be choosing a starter from Professor Oak. Her long brown hair elegantly blew from the wind as she walked up to him.

"Hey Leaf!" Red exclaimed. He was happy to see his best friend here. Leaf was basically Red's other half. The two had been inseperable since childhood and always had each other's backs. Red felt something weird in his body as soon as he saw her.

"I can't wait for us to get our Pokemon!" Leaf exclaimed. "Do you know who you're picking?"

"Leaf, I don't know what the starters are yet. How can I know?" Red asked with a deadpan expression.

Leaf pouted. "I know that! I meant the type! You know, Grass, Fire and Water?"

"Oh", Red said. "Well, I don't really know. I can't decide until I actually see them for myself".

"Yeah, same here", Leaf said. "Can you believe it though? We finally get to do what we've always wanted to do as kids! We can go out on a journey as a trainer!"

"Yeah. It's crazy", Red laughed. "I'm so gonna be the champion though! I can't wait to kick everyone's ass!"

"Oh yeah?" Leaf said with a grin.

"Yeah! Just you wait, I'm gonna be the best there ever was!" Red shouted, thrusting his fist in the air.

"Alright, we get it Mr. Champion", Leaf replied, walking ahead. "Just don't forget to stop by at Professor Oak's lab before you get too ahead of yourself".

"H-hey! Wait! I wasn't done yet!" Red shouted. Leaf ignored him. "Dammit Leaf! Wait up!"

Red ran forward and caught up with her. The two chatted away until they reached a rather large white building. A sign nearby read "Professor Oak's Lab".

Red and Leaf looked at each other and smiled. It was time. The two headed for the door. Red reached out to open it, but the door swung open suddenly.

"What the-?" A boy who looked about the same age as the two stood their in surprise. He had brown spiky hair and wore a black long sleeved shirt over white pants and green boots. A golden amulet hung from around his neck.

The boy's face then morphed into a small smirk. "Well, look who's finally here. I was wondering when you two losers would show up".

Red scowled. "Shut it Blue. You're not the only one who gets their starter today. Now move out of the way".

Blue Oak, the third and last one to be able to receive a starter. He was the grandson of Professor Oak and ex-best friend of Red and Leaf. The three had been together since childhood as best friends, but as they grew up Blue became more distant with them and eventually drifted away as a friend. He became a jerk in school and more of a bully to Red. He was really popular around too, especially with the girls.

The worst part was, they couldn't do anything about him. Being the grandson of the Pokemon Professor, Blue had alot of authority. That, and the fact that Red could never win in a fight with Blue if he tried.

Blue smirked and stepped aside. Red walked in without a word and Leaf shot a look of disgust in Blue's direction. The three walked through the lab, Red and Leaf greeting the scientists with friendliness.

"Ah, there you are!" The three turned around to see an old aged man walking towards them. His grey hair was neatly combed and he wore a casual white lab coat.

"Good morning Professor!" Red and Leaf both greeted. Professor Oak chuckled. "Good morning to you as well! Gee, I haven't seen you two this excited ever since that trip to the amusement park years ago!"

Red just laughed while Leaf blushed and shook her head. The professor loved to joke around. Blue just stood there silently with his hands in his pockets, waiting.

"Now, come with me. I'll give you your starters", Oak led the three to the back of the lab. Red's eyes widened, seeing a large round table with three red and white spheres resting on top.

Oak pointed to the three spheres. "As you know, those Poke Balls hold your very first Pokemon. Before I let you choose, remember this. The Pokemon you choose will be your very partner. The choices you make with your Pokemon will strengthen its bond with you. Remember, treat it as your friend".

Red nodded. He was well aware of that. Whatever Pokemon he got, he would make sure to treat it with respect and care for it as a friend. After all, Pokemon were just the same as humans.

He could tell Leaf was thinking the same thing. The girl was too kind to not be nice, especially when making new friends.

Oak then grabbed three red boxes and held them out. "Now this is your Pokedex. It records any data on your Pokemon, such as its type, moves, measurements and more. This will be your guide throughout your journey".

Blue just sighed. "Gramps, we already know this. Can we just get on with this?"

Oak glared at him. "Blue! What did I tell you about being respectful? With that kind of attitude, I might not just give you your Pokemon and have you wait another year!"

Blue rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. Red mentally praised Oak for the remark. It wasn't everyday where Blue was put in his place.

Oak cleared his throat. "Now then, it's time to choose your very first Pokemon. I'll bring them out".

Oak took the Poke Balls and tossed them in the air. The Poke Balls opened up and in a bright light, came out three Pokemon.

"Saur!" "Char!" "Squir!"

One was a green dinosaur like Pokemon that stood on all four legs and had a bulb settled on its back. It eagerly looked at the three, wanting to be chosen.

The second one was an orange lizard that stood on its hind legs. It had sharp claws and a flame on its tail that shone brightly. It lazily rubbed its eyes and looked at the three curiously.

The last one was a blue bipedal turtle that had a brown shell and a curled up tail. It stood there with its arms crossed and a cocky expression on its face.

"The first one is Bulbasaur, the Grass type. As you see, he's quite the energetic one", Oak said. "He also likes battling. I've seen the little fella demolish some of the Pokemon here. He's a tough little one".

Oak pointed to the lizard. "That's Charmander. He's the Fire type and definitely friendly. He's also strong and the most calmest one yet!"

"And finally we have Squirtle. He's the Water type and strong like the other two. He's got great defense as well".

"Oh my gosh, their so cuuuute!" Leaf gushed. Red chuckled while Blue shook his head in irritation.

Oak looked at the three soon to be trainers in front of him. "Now then, who wants to go first? How about you, Leaf?"

"Oh no thanks Professor", Leaf said waving her hands. "I don't really care who I end up with. Let one of the boys go first. I'll take the last one".

Professor Oak looked at her proudly. "That's really mature of you Leaf. Very well, how about you, Red?"

Red smiled and looked at the three starters. Bulbasaur had an eager look on his face. Red looked at Squirtle, whose cocky expression seemed to be mocking him. No, not him. Finally, he looked at Charmander. Their eyes met and immediatly Red felt a connection.

Before Red could make his choice, he was suddenly shoved to the side and stumbled to catch his balance. He turned around only to see Blue yank a Poke Ball from the table and press a button.

Immediatly, a surprised Squirtle was surrounded in a red light and sucked into his Poke Ball. Blue looked at the Poke Ball with a smirk.

"Blue! What are you doing?!" Oak snapped. Red glared at his rival. He almost fell because of him.

"Taking my starter, what else?" Blue nonchalantly said. "Can I have my Pokedex now?"

"That was uncalled for!" Leaf shouted.

"Indeed it was. Blue, put that Poke Ball down right now and let Red finish!" Oak exclaimed. Red could have sworn he saw a few veins popping out from the Professor.

Before Blue could reply, Red jumped in. "It's fine, Professor Oak. I wasn't going to pick Squirtle anyway".

Oak looked at him in surprise before Red pointed at his desired choice. "I want Charmander".

Said Fire type looked at him in surprise. He was actually picking him? Well, he was glad that Blue kid didn't choose him. This Red seemed alot nicer. At that thought, Charmander couldn't help but feel bad for Squirtle.

"I-erm, okay?" Oak said. Red walked over and looked at Charmander. The Fire type stared at him, not knowing what was next.

Red smiled and held out his hand. "Hey Charmander. My name is Red and I'm going to be your new trainer. I just want to say that I want us to be friends and that if you ever need to tell me anything, don't hesitate. I'll be your friend and always have your back. So, do you want to come with me and become stronger?"

Blue seemed to snort at the last sentence while Charmander stared at Red, contemplating his words. If what this kid said was true, then Charmander was ready.

Looking the boy in the eyes, Charmander leapt into Red's arms and happily hugged him.

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander happily exclaimed. Red laughed and cheered, hugging him back. Charmander had agreed to travel with him. This was the best day ever.

Leaf couldn't help but smile. She was happy for her friend. It was good to see that Red had already befriended his starter.

Bulbasaur meanwhile was a little sad. He was happy that his friend had gotten a nice trainer, but no one had picked him yet.

Leaf noticed this and walked over to the Grass type. "Hey Bulbasaur, don't feel bad. I kinda took a liking to you out of everyone the most. I don't care who you are, you'll still be my partner. So, what do you say?"

Bulbasaur didn't even give a second thought as he leapt into Leaf's arms. Leaf just laughed and happily embraced her starter.

Oak watched the scene with a big smile on his face. It was no surprise that Red and Leaf were able to befriend their starters so quickly. The two were always friendly and kind towards everyone. If only Blue was the same...

Oak shook his head and smiled. "Well, it seems the starters have taken a liking to you. Here's your Pokedex. Remember to use it wisely. Catch as many Pokemon as you can and record the data on those Pokedexes. We'll be cheering you on. Now go out there and start your journey!"

Red and Leaf thanked the professor as they took their Pokedex. Red didn't even waste a second as he opened the device up and scrolled through all the available features.

"Pokemon Moves, huh?" he said. He aimed the device at Charmander and scanned the Fire type.

 **"Charmander: Male"**

 **"Moves known: Scratch, Growl, Ember"**

"Hmm, it says here that a Charmander's life source is its tail. If the flame goes out, Charmander will die. Is that true Professor?" Red asked.

Oak nodded. "Indeed it is and that is why I tell you to take great care of Charmander. Same goes to you too, Leaf and Blue".

Leaf nodded. "I'll take great care of Bulbasaur".

Blue meanwhile slipped on a green jacket over his shirt, leaving the zipper open. "Huh, I didn't know that. In that case, Squirtle is going to be under my supervision at all times".

Red smiled at that. As much as a jerk Blue could be, he still had a heart. Red knew Blue wouldn't mess around with anyone's life like that.

The door suddenly opened, and in came an older girl with brown hair, also wearing a lab coat like Professor Oak.

"Before you guys go, I have something for you", she said holding up a parcel. "Take these maps with you. It'll help getting around easier".

The three took the maps and put them in their bags.

"Thanks sis", Blue said.

Oak smiled. "Yes, good job Daisy. Those maps will definitely be of use".

Daisy Oak was the older sister of Blue and almost the complete opposite of her brother. Unlike Blue who was a jerk that always put everyone down, Daisy was kind and encouraging.

Daisy nodded, then turned to the three. "I'm going to my friend's place right now. It's north of Cerulean City, just by the cape".

"You mean the nerd, right?" Blue asked.

"That's not nice Blue", Daisy glared at him. "And his name is Bill. You three should stop by there. I've told him that you three are starting your journey today. He has something for you".

"Really? For us?" Leaf asked. "What could it be?"

"Probably something cool!" Red exclaimed. He knew Bill was an important guy and a collector. The dude probably had something that would help them on their journey.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me yet", Daisy replied. "Well, I'm off now. I'll see you guys later!"

"Safe travels, Daisy", Oak said. "Don't forget to call me when you reach there". Daisy nodded and with a final wave, she walked out the door.

Blue sighed. "Well, I'm going. Unlike you two, I'm actually going to accomplish something and be known throughout the world".

"You mean like the jerk you're already known as?" Leaf remarked. Red smirked.

Blue scowled. "At least I am known unlike you nobodies".

"Now, now. No need to fight", Oak said.

However, Red had enough. It was time for him to finally put Blue in his place. "Hey, Blue! Let's have a battle!"

Blue was surprised. He hadn't expected this from Red. Of course, if it meant having another way to make fun of this little pipsqueak then Blue was definitely in.

"Fine. Let's go", he replied.

"Wait just a moment!" Oak was now shouting. "If you're not going to listen, then take it outside the lab!"

Red and Blue glared at each other but listened to the professor. The two nearly bolted out the door, eager to bring the other down.

Leaf sighed. "Those two never stop".

Oak agreed with her. The two went outside, where they saw Red and Blue standing across from each other.

"Ready to lose?" Blue smirked.

"You wish!" Red replied.

Not wasting a second, the two threw their Poke Balls forward and out came their respective starter Pokemon, glaring at each other.

"GO!"

~|To Be Continued|~


	2. Broken Bonds

**Origins of Kanto**

 _Disclaimer- If I owned Pokemon, Origins would get the Johto sequel it solely deserves._

 _Hey guys, welcome back to Origins of Kanto! Here's a little description of the main characters:_

 _Red_

 _Age: 13_

 _Wardrobe: He's wearing the outfit from the Gold, Silver, Crystal chapter of the Pokemon Adventures manga._

 _Personality: Cocky, hot-headed, friendly, determined to be the best._

 _Leaf_

 _Age: 13_

 _Wardrobe: FireRed LeafGreen outfit._

 _Personality: Friendly, sarcastic, determined, helpful to others._

 _Blue_

 _Age: 13_

 _Wardrobe: Champion outfit from original Red and Blue games._

 _Personality: Calm, intelligent, always putting others down_

 _Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

~|Chapter 2: Broken Bonds|~

 **Pallet Town**  
 **Kanto Region**

Red glared at his rival with determination. This was his chance to finally prove that he was the better trainer. Blue smirked back, eyeing his rival with a taunting expression. Squirtle stood in front of him, glaring at his opponent.

"Ready Charmander?" Red asked. Charmander looked at him and nodded.

"Char!" he gave out a determined cry. Squirtle sneered at him.

"Tle Squirtle!"

Blue kept his smirk on. "Your move".

Red didn't give a second thought. Looking at Charmander's moveset, he quickly shouted out an order. "Scratch!"

Charmander charged at Squirtle with his claw raised, and slashed his face. Squirtle let out a grunt, but kept his ground. Charmander went in for another attack and swung his claw with great force.

This time however, Squirtle was ready and merely ducked under the quick swipe.

"Tackle!" Blue ordered. Still crouched down, Squirtle dove forward and rammed his tough body into Charmander, knocking the Fire type over.

Charmander wasn't done yet, standing up and brushing the attack off with a growl. He wasn't about to go down that easily in his first battle. Squirtle smirked at him and shot him a taunting look. Charmander growled again and didn't even hesitate to carry out his next order.

"Scratch again!"

Blue immediatly called out an order. "Withdraw!"

Squirtle suddenly dove into his shell, protecting him from the incoming damage. Charmander let out a cry as he held his throbbing claw. That shell had to be made out of titanium or something.

Blue suddenly called out, "Tackle!"

Red grit his teeth as Charmander was struck hard in the gut by Squirtle's attack. Blue was really good at battles. Back in Trainer's School, he was always the top student in Battle Class, outmatching any kid everytime with the practice Pokemon they used. That was one of the reasons why he was admired alot around here.

But Blue wasn't the only good battler here. Red smirked.

"Charmander, use Growl!"

Squirtle froze up for a second when Charmander bared his fangs and let out a vicious growl.

"Don't get scared, Squirtle! Hit it with Bubble!"

Red's eyes widened as Squirtle let out the super effective attack. He knew Charmander needed to avoid that at all costs, considering that both Pokemon were pretty close to fainting.

"Dodge it and use Ember!" It wouldn't really hurt, but it would at least faze Squirtle. The Water type seemed to chuckle as the small fireballs bounced off harmlessly. However as Red suspected, Squirtle had to take a second to regain its focus and that was plenty of time for Red to call out his next attack.

"Use Scratch!"

"Defend!" Blue countered a little too quickly. Squirtle tried to shield himself, but wasn't fast enough as Charmander got the hit in, then went for another one.

This time Squirtle was knocked back and struggled to get up. Blue knew that his Pokemon wouldn't be able to take another attack, so he had to act fast. Luckily, he knew just the idea.

"Just look at those two go", Leaf said from the side. She and Professor Oak had been watching the whole time and were amazed at how much skill the boys had been putting in their first battle.

"Agreed", Oak replied. "Both of them are really putting in their best effort to win this battle. So are the Pokemon. The battle's just as important to them as their trainers".

Leaf nodded in agreement. She was hoping for Red to win and finally shut Blue up. And right now, it seemed as if he was winning.

Red smiled. He had the battle in his control now. It was time to finish it. "Charmander, go for another Scratch!"

Charmander gave a nod and dashed towards the panting Squirtle. He was ready to put an end to this.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Squirtle quickly dove into his shell, preventing any damage again. Charmander was beginning to grow irritated. This was the second time his claws had nearly been chipped off by the sheer strength of that thing.

"Bubble!" Blue exclaimed.

Red was way ahead of him. "Dodge and use Scratch!"

Charmander skillfully leaped out of the way and rushed toward his opponent with his claw outstretched.

"Withdraw!" Blue called out, much to Red's annoyance. It was a cheap tactic, but it was working and that's all that mattered.

"Coward!" Red shouted. Blue just shrugged. "Hey, it doesn't matter as long as I play it fair. As far as I'm concerned, there's no rule against defending yourself. Besides, you know I'm going to win this battle no matter what".

"We'll see about that!" Red shot back. "Charmander, use Ember!"

"Bubble", Blue nonchalantly waved. Squirtle shot out a few bubbles that extinguished the fire.

"Quickly, use Scratch!"

"Withdraw!"

Squirtle barely managed to pull back into his shell and avoid taking any damage again. Red was getting tired of this. It was going back and forth for a while now and it needed to stop NOW. Red decided to go for another strategy.

"Use Scratch as soon as he pops out!" Red ordered. Charmander nodded and lunged at Squirtle, who was coming out of his shell.

However, this was exactly what Blue planned. He smirked. "Thanks for the win, Red. Squirtle, hit em with Bubble!"

Red's eyes widened and ordered Charmander to move out of the way. The Fire type was able to escape only to run into more trouble.

"Now get him with Tackle!" Before anyone could react, Squirtle plowed into Charmander's side, earning a pained cry from the lizard and knocking him over.

"Quick, use Scratch!" Red desperately called out.

"Too late! Finish this with Bubble!" Blue quickly shouted. Charmander tried to get up, but Squirtle pinned him down with his body. The Fire type struggled underneath, but to no avail.

Squirtle opened his mouth and a stream of bubbles splashed onto Charmander's face, making the lizard scream in pain. Charmander's movements became slower and weaker and eventually, he stopped moving.

Red had lost.

Squirtle got off Charmander and looked at his trainer expectantly. Blue nodded back and Squirtle felt an overwhelming amount of happiness and excitement in his body. His trainer was proud of him! To impress his trainer, Squirtle had given it his best and didn't hesitate to hit Charmander with his full strength. Maybe Blue wouldn't be so bad. After all, the boy desired strong Pokemon and Squirtle could get stronger if he stayed with him.

The Water type grinned at that thought as his trainer returned him to his Poke Ball. Blue nodded and clamped the spherical device on his belt.

Meanwhile, Red was on his knees, tending to Charmander. As soon as he saw his Pokemon stop moving, Red was immediatly filled with concern. He didn't care about the battle anymore. His Pokemon was more important.

"Charmander, are you okay?!"

Charmander weakly opened his eyes and gave Red and solemn look. His first battle and he had already failed. He couldn't even feel any muscle in his body. Everything hurt. Now Red was probably going to ditch him, thinking he was weak and unfit to be on his team.

To his surprise, Red smiled and nodded. "You did your best. I'm proud of you".

Charmander was shocked. So, even after losing this battle, Red was still proud of him and even praised him? Red was definitely not like the other humans he knew about.

Red returned Charmander to his Poke Ball and stood up. He ignored the triumphant smirk on his rival's face and walked over to where Professor Oak and Leaf were standing.

"Is Charmander going to be okay?" he asked. Oak smiled and nodded. "Yes my boy. He's just unconscious, that's all. Just bring him inside my lab and we'll heal him with the machine".

"Thank you", Red nodded. He handed Oak Charmander's Poke Ball, the old professor heading inside immediatly. He then looked at Leaf, who was watching him with a sad smile.

"That was awesome Red", she said. Bulbasaur chirped in agreement. Red smiled.

"Thanks Leaf. It was my first battle, so I was kind of nervous", he replied. "It was still fun though".

Leaf smiled and was about to say something else, but Blue beat her.

"Are you kidding me? That was pathetic! You clearly had no idea what you were doing and just blindly attacked like the idiot you are! If you keep doing that, you're not gonna last long out there. Hell, even your weak ass Pokemon had no idea what you were doing!".

Red's smile vanished and was immediatly replaced by a scowl. He growled and turned around. He had enough of Blue's attitude. It was one thing to insult him, but to insult his Pokemon was just going too far.

Leaf noticed Red's change in demeanor and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. However, even she was feeling nothing but pure anger at what Blue said. He had crossed the line now. Even Bulbasaur was growling at the insult aimed at his friend.

"You shut up, you jerk! You think you're so tough and smart that you can just say and do whatever you like and people will bow before you!" Red shouted. "Well, I think not! I think you're a fu-".

"Calm down, Red!" Leaf interupped. "He's not worth it! Just let it go, okay? He's just trying to start something". Red looked like he wanted to argue, but listened to her. Leaf was right; Blue was obviously trying to get Red riled up for his own amusement. She wondered why they were even friends with the prick, now that she thought about it.

Blue's smirk hadn't vanished. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying himself. "What, so now you need your girlfriend to make your own decisions? Oh man, I thought you were better than that! To let someone as beautiful as her go through the trouble of helping a little pipsqueak like you is just hilarious! Shows how much of a wimp you can be, Red".

Red had enough. Blue was asking for it now. He didn't know what came over him but suddenly, he snapped.

With a loud scream, Red charged at Blue and tackled him with full force, knocking them both over. Blue's smirk had vanished and was now replaced with a look of pure shock.

Red was on top of the other boy, throwing strong punches as hard as he could. He didn't even care anymore. All he wanted to do was pound Blue's ugly face in. He couldn't even think. Leaf's screams to stop fell on deaf ears as Red kept punching away.

Blue snapped out of shock and began to fight back, shoving Red off and this time punching the other boy while pinning him down. Red could hit hard, that was a fact. Blue's face was in pain, but he knew his rival didn't stand a chance in an actual fight against him.

Red shouted out pained cries and multiple curses, trying to fight back by throwing punches of his own. Leaf begged them to stop, but to no avail. There was no turning back now.

"Stop this, you two! Bulbasaur, get Professor Oak!" Leaf shouted. The Grass type didn't need to be told twice. He quickly ran inside as fast as his stubby legs could carry him while Leaf continued to scream.

Blue grabbed Red in a headlock and pinned him down, while punching away with his free hand. Red struggled to break free from Blue's grip by tugging on his sleeve and trying to push him away. Both boys rolled around, now going in an all out brawl.

"Guys, please! Stop!" Leaf pleaded. She wanted to go in there and break it up, but she knew she couldn't considering how she was weaker in physical strength compared to the boys.

"I hate you!" Red shouted, finally gathering enough strength to shove Blue off. Before the other boy could recover, Red got up and landed a solid right hook that connected with his rival's lip. Blue fell to the ground with a pained cry and Red took the opportunity to pounce on him, gaining the advantage.

But Blue was not to go down that easily, especially in a fist fight. He grabbed both of Red's arms, holding on tightly while the other boy tried to break free. Blue then used one hand to push Red back and twist the boy's other arm, which Blue had ahold of.

Red cried out in pain and tried to break free of Blue's grip, but his rival grabbed him in a headlock again, and this time let go of Red's arm to punch him in the face as hard as he could.

Red didn't know how much force Blue put into that punch, but suddenly his face was burning up and felt too weak to do anything else. Blue kept hammering away with his fist, making sure to punch Red in the face and gut. He eventually got on top again and was now repeatedly punching his rival with both hands.

Red weakly tried to defend, but couldn't do anything. He felt his vision start to blacken a little and knew it was pointless to fight back now. Blue had clearly won the fight.

By now Professor Oak had come running out of the lab with a few aides and Bulbasaur. The aides quickly ran over and grabbed ahold of the two boys, breaking them apart. Blue attempted to struggle and break free, but he was no match for the strength of two grown men.

Red was too weak to do anything so he just let the two aides drag him away a good distance. He had a lot of scratches and a few bruises on his body now. His clothes were dirty and beat up. Blue didn't look any different. His rival's lip was also bleeding just like Red's looked over to the others and saw that Leaf was now crying while Oak had a huge look of concern on his face.

"Ay, let me at him! I'll beat his ugly ass face him in!" Blue shouted. "You try to fight me, Red?! Come here and let me finish this!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Professor Oak shouted. Red and Blue snapped their attention to the old man, surprised at his outburst. Professor Oak wasn't usually this mad, being the calm fellow he was, so it was unusual seeing him red in the face absolutely furious.

"I don't believe this! You two haven't even step foot out of this town yet and you're already beating each other's brains out! Is this really how we behave towards each other?!" Oak shouted. "I am disappointed in both of you! You're better than this!"

Red looked down in shame. Right now, he didn't even care if his face was hurting or his nose was bleeding. What Professor Oak said hurt him more. How could he lose control like that?

Oak continued. "Red, I'm not going to tell your mother about this. I know how she will react and you need to learn how to solve problems like this on your own. As for you Blue, you're lucky Daisy wasn't here to see this, otherwise you know how she would react to this. Both of you, go get freshen up and we'll have a talk in a little while. I'll meet you two back here".

Blue sighed, and shoved the aide that was holding his arm away and walked off to his house. Red looked at everyone and bowed his head, walking away. He'd messed up really badly. It was all that stupid Blue's fault! If he hadn't egged him on, then this wouldn't have happened!

Suddenly, another problem crossed his mind. His mother was going to be furious when she found out about all this. Red gulped. Suddenly, Professor Oak's disappointment didn't sound so bad compared to what he was about to face at home.

After cleaning up his wounds and receiving a good amount of scolding from his mother, Red came back to the lab.

He was feeling mixed emotions right now, still angry at Blue and nervous for what was about to come. He opened the door and walked in, heading for the back of the lab.

There, Professor Oak was waiting there with Leaf. The girl had dried tear stains on her face and still looked down.

"Have a seat, Red", Oak gestured to the two chairs that weren't taken. Red sat down and folded his hands. He waited for Professor Oak to say something, but he was silent.

When Red looked at him curiously, he answered. "We're waiting for Blue to show up". Red nodded and silently waited. He didn't know how long Blue would take, since the boy was mad at him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, Blue came over and looked at his grandfather curiously.

"Sit down, Blue", Oak said and continued once the boy did. "I have to say, I didn't expect this from both of you. I know the two of you share a rivalry, but this was taking it a little too far, wasn't it? I'm especially disappointed in you, Red. You were never the one to lose calm like that".

"It's his fault!" Red exclaimed, pointing at Blue. "He started it!"

Blue glared back. "Did not!"

"Did too! You're the one who kept insulting me!"

"You're the one who tackled me! I just defended myself!"

"Oh, that's a load of Tauros crap and-"

"STOP. IT. NOW", Oak hissed. The two boys immediatly shut up and looked at the professor in slight fear. Even Blue, who was never usually scared by his grandfather, had never seen him so pissed.

"I can't believe this. Even after all this, you two are still fighting! Is this really worth it? Do you really want to ruin your journey with a strained relationship like this?"

Red sighed and calmed himself down. Part of him wanted to beg the professor to not let Blue go, but he knew that wouldn't be right.

"Just look at Leaf here! Look how you hurt her!"

Red looked at the sad Leaf and immediatly felt guilt flood up in his body. He'd just hurt his best friend because of one stupid mistake.

"I'm sorry Professor Oak. I shouldn't have acted this way", Red said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to", Oak spoke.

Red looked down and gulped. He turned to Blue, who was staring at him with a blank expression, which was unusual of him.

"I'm sorry Blue. I hope we can move on with this and put the past behind us", Red said. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship. We can still be rivals and all, but let's not be enemies".

He held out his hand after that, surprising Blue. Leaf and Oak smiled, knowing the amount of sincerity Red put in that apology.

Blue seemed to be considering his options when Professor Oak cleared his throat. He looked at his grandfather who was giving him the look. He then looked back at Red and saw the pure kindness in his rival's eyes.

 _It disgusted him._

Blue slapped his hand away, much to the shock of everyone. He then stood up and turned around, walking off with his hands in his pockets. He had enough of this and wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. He hated this place so much now, it wasn't even certain if he would come back here.

Before he left however, he had one last message to his rival. "Red, just know that I'm not going to hold back on this journey at all. I will utterly crush you and take my rightful place as the champion. Don't get in my way, e _ver._ Remember that".

He left the lab before anyone could stop him. Oak sighed and looked down. He had failed. His grandson hated him now and there was nothing that could change it now. He massaged his temples in frustration.

Red meanwhile looked down at his hand, confused. Blue had just rejected his apology and stormed off. Now what kind of thing was that? He had apologized fair and square and tried to fix things with his rival, but Blue had merely spat on him, humiliating him even more. He suddenly felt anger toward his rival. What Blue said hadn't deterred him in any way. In fact, it would be him that would get stronger and be the champion. Not Blue.

"Are you okay?" Leaf asked. Red was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles had turned almost white.

Red looked up and was surprised to see Leaf, let alone be talking to him. Leaf noticed his confused expression and gave him a forgiving look, making him relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine", he replied. Leaf put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. She wasn't mad at him. She was scared when the two had started fighting. They hadn't done that ever since they were kids.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. The two looked up at him and he held out a Poke Ball. "Charmander's feeling better, so if you want to take him you can go now". He gave them a warm smile and encouraging look.

Red smiled back and took his starter's Poke Ball. "Thanks Professor. Are you sure you're okay though?"

"I'm fine my boy", Oak waved. "It's just that I've never seen Blue act this way. It's just odd". The old man let out a slightly forced laugh, but Red saw through the act and knew the professor was hurting deep inside. However, he knew Oak wanted to be left alone now so he smiled and headed for the door.

"Thanks Professor! I'll make you and everyone at Pallet Town proud!" Red called.

"Don't forget about me! I'll be sure to help you fill out the Pokedex Professor!" Leaf added.

Oak smiled and waved at the two. "Good luck! Remember to stop by and see Daisy! Oh, and remember to call me if you need anything!"

Red and Leaf waved and headed out of the lab. Leaf brought out Bulbasaur, who happily walked alongside his trainer. Seeing this made Red bring out Charmander, the Fire type appearing with a determined cry.

 _'I will beat you Blue! Just wait, I'm going to prove you wrong and be the strongest trainer in the world!'_

Leaf smiled at her friend. "You ready for this?"

Red grinned. "Yeah! Let's go! Pokemon League, here I come!"

~|To Be Continued|~

 _Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but I can't really write long chapters since it just drags on and kind of bores me. R &R if you enjoyed!_


End file.
